Fairy Tales
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Serie de historias típicas con giros inesperados. Empezamos con la sirenita. ¿Que sucedería si la muerte de la sienita original provoco una maldición? ¿Que hay si un príncipe se encapricha con una sirenita que encontró cerca de las playas? Descubre lo que sucedera en esta historia, es M por una razón, mas adelante Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**Seeee, bueno como estoy muy cerca de terminar Sadistic Vampire Love y de repente se me ocurrió una idea sobre escribir un fic de la sirenita, pues verán, desde un inicio planeaba hacer un fic sobre cuentos de hadas ya que a todos les encanta esa clase de cliche, estaba planeando hacer uno sobre la bella y la bestia versión oscura, quería hacer uno de Alicia en el país de las maravilla, cenicienta, la bella durmiente y todas esas historias que adoramos pero solo medio basándome en la historia original y algunos detalles para crear una nueva.**

**Por ejemplo, en la de la bella y la bestia creo que sabemos cómo Len obligara a Rin a quedarse a su lado, solo que será un poco diferente a la versión que conocen y pues por algo será clasificación M.**

**La historia más corta que se me ocurrió fue la de la sirenita y aquí las cosas están un poco invertidas ¿Qué pasa si la sirenita no fue la que se enamoró si no el príncipe? ¿Qué pasa si la convierten en humana a la fuerza? Pues en este fic veremos eso y más. **

Capítulo 1

_**Dicen que si al primer amanecer del mes caminas por el barranco pegado a la playa, a la salida del sol podrás escuchar la hermosa voz de una sirena cantar…**_

Las personas normales han escuchado de las leyendas de las sirenas, pero estas difícilmente son llegadas a ver por un humano, hubo una vez una sirenita que se enamoró y se convirtió en humana para estar junto a su amado, pero ese amor no correspondido provocó su muerte y la sirenita termino convertida en espuma de mar.

Pero hay más que solo la historia de esa sirenita, su muerte desencadeno una segunda historia que cuyo inicio se cree que fue con un príncipe arrogante y egoísta que al cumplir 18 se dispuso a buscar una esposa.

-Su majestad ¿Ya ha escogido a una de las doncellas para tomarla como su esposa?-preguntó el ministro peliazul acercándose al próximo soberano de las tierras.

-Ah Mikuo, eres tú-dijo desinteresado aquel rubio sentado en el trono.

-Len-sama, sinceramente me preocupa su situación, hemos traído a princesas, nobles y doncellas que estarían más que felices de casarse con usted para cumplir la tradición de nuestro reino pero usted sigue sin elegir a ninguna, a este paso nunca será coronado rey.

El príncipe suspiró con aburrimiento, para ser nombrado rey debía casarse con una doncella sin importar que fuera o no de familia real pero no había mujer de esas tierras que le llamara la atención, él era sin lugar a dudas un buen soberano pero en algunos casos, que era raramente, se volvía sumamente egoísta y arrogante, aun así todo el reino lo adoraba y lo quería nadie dudaría en incluso dar su vida por el príncipe.

-¿No lo entiendes verdad Mikuo? Quiero que mi reina se la más hermosa que haya tocado la tierra, quiero que sea tan bonita que la misma diosa de la belleza la envidie, tiene que ser la mujer más perfecta que nunca nadie haya visto, sus cabellos deben ser dorados como los rayos del sol y sus ojos azules como el mismo mar.

-Majestad, hemos traído a todas las mujeres de estas tierras con esas características y ninguna lo ha complacido.

-Es por que no han buscado bien. Yo mismo encontrare a mi futura esposa aun si tengo que mover cielo mar y tierra para eso.

.

.

.

A ella le gustaba ver el amanecer, por eso ella siempre se sentaba en el mismo lugar y cantaba con la llegada del sol cada vez que regresaba a aquellas tierras.

En esa ciudad submarina no había nadie y la sirenita aprovechaba para ir a su lugar favorito sin que nadie la viera, todas las sirenas y tritones tenían prohibido acercarse a las costas de los humanos e incluso dejarse ver por algunos pero a Rin no le importaba.

Ella quería poder caminar en la tierra, pero sabía que no había forma en la que eso sucediera, aun así ella se escapaba todos los días a ver el amanecer cerca de la playa de aquel reino y siempre se percataba de que nadie la viera, excepto ese día.

-¿Vas a algún lado en especial Rin?

-¡Rei-sama!-dijo sorprendida de ver al tritón.

-Así que regresaste ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? ¿No habrás planeado viajar de nuevo sin despedirte, cierto?

-No… yo solo iba a dar un paseo matutino-dijo con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

-Supe que volviste desde antier y no pude ir a verte, lo lamento-dijo con cierta tristeza-Hoy en día te veo muy poco, la última vez que platicamos fue hace un mes antes de que salieras de viaje nuevamente ¿Algún día pensaras en quedarte en la ciudad definitivamente?

-Viajar es muy divertido, aprendo cosas nuevas sobre el mar… esta ciudad no es un lugar al que quisiera regresar después de mis viajes Rei-sama-dijo ella con cierto toque de tristeza.

-Ignora a las demás sirenas, ellas están celosas de que era mucho más bonita que ellas-sonrió el pelinegro-De hecho, estoy seguro de que eres la más hermosa de todas las mujeres que existen-dijo acariciando su mejilla y haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

-Muchas gracias Rei-sa…

Los dedos de aquel príncipe se posaron suavemente sobre los labios de la sirena acallándola.

-Cuando no hay nadie cerca puedes llamarme simplemente Rei.

-Entonces… Rei-dijo un poco nerviosamente-¿Qué hace por aquí tan temprano?-le pregunto.

-Me dirigía a visitarte-sonrió él-Quería verte ya que con todas las lecciones reales apenas y puedo toparme contigo además quería saber si volverías a salir de viaje, sé que no te gusta mucho estar en esta ciudad pero quería pasar un tiempo contigo antes que decidieras irte de nuevo.

-Si volveré a salir de viaje, mañana mismo ire a visitar las aguas del sur pero regresare lo más pronto posible, por cierto Rei-sama ¿No debería volver al palacio ya? Si hace el cambio de guardia y descubren que no está en su habitación se meterá en problemas.

-¡Oh, es cierto! Entonces regresaré ya, por cierto Rin, ten cuidado y no te acerques a las costas, hay una gran tormenta y podrías ser arrastrada hasta la playa así que ten cuidado.

-Gracias por preocuparse Rei-sama, tendré cuidado-le dijo al verlo alejase nadando a toda velocidad y reanudo su camino.

Rin odiaba esa ciudad por que las sirenas solían ser muy groseras con ella, al principio no podía entenderlo y solo una sirena le explicó la razón del desprecio hacia ella, su maldición.

La sirena que cuido de ella había muerto hace ya tiempo, ella era la única razón por la que Rin regresaba continuamente a la ciudad, solo para visitar su tumba, al no soportar el trato que le daban en ese lugar decidía viajar continuamente a visitar otras partes del mar, a nadie la importaba su desaparición excepto al príncipe Rei quien siempre intentaba estar al pendiente de lo que le sucedía.

De todas las sirenas y tritones Rei era el único que la trataba amablemente sin importarle su linaje familiar que provocó que los mismos reyes del mar la maldijeran. Rin viajaba y regresaba a esas tierras cada fin de mes para visitar la tumba de su cuidadora, Haku.

Haku fue la madre que Rin nunca tuvo, solían cantar juntas y fue ella quien le enseño a la rubia el lugar perfecto donde cada primero del mes podía ver el amanecer, desde su muerte a Rin se le hizo costumbre salir del viaje y regresar un día antes de que acabara el mes para cada primero dedicarle a ella la canción que cantaba cerca de la playa al salir el sol, después de eso ella volvía a viajar por el mar y repetía el ciclo constantemente.

La tumba de Haku estaba cerca de las costas por lo que al dirigirse hacia a ya fue capturada por una corriente de agua contra la cual no pudo nadar, la tormenta que azotaba los mares era casi como un huracán arrasando con todo a su paso y mientras intentaba escapar de las corrientes perdió la conciencia cuando se golpeó contra una roca, todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

El príncipe Len estaba algo preocupado, la tormenta de la noche anterior había cobrado un barco que iba de regreso al reino tras una visita al país vecino, según los informes el barco termino destrozado cerca de las costas y se rescataron varios sobrevivientes pero hubo algunos desaparecidos.

El rubio caminaba solo por las playas reflexionando, el problema de los sobrevivientes ya había sido resuelto rápidamente cuando el ordeno que se les diera apoyo económico a los heridos y que fueran atendidos de inmediato, su único problema ahora era encontrar a una esposa, le quedaba poco tiempo para hacerlo ya que los concejales comenzaba a presionarlo, ante todo lo más importante era la estabilidad de su reino frente a los demás países y eso era algo de lo que su gobierno carecía sin una reina a su lado.

Realmente no era necesario que se casara para heredar el trono pero estas eran las tradiciones de sus tierras y como el heredero no podía romperlas, además de que todos ansiaban el día de ver a su amado rey casado con una mujer y que fuera formando una familia para que su linaje siguiera vivo y los siguientes herederos fueran tan buenos gobernantes como su príncipe.

Técnicamente no importaba con quien se casara mientras su futura reina fuera perfecta para él y sirviera como su adorno para que más tarde diera a luz a sus hijos, lo cual todos estaban ansiando ya que el apuesto príncipe contaba con 21 años de edad, una muy buena edad para tener hijos.

¿Cómo encontraría a su esposa ideal? Esta definitivamente no iba a aparecer de la nada ¿cierto?

A lo lejos el príncipe pudo vislumbrar una cabellera larga y rubia, definitivamente una mujer ¿Podría ser una sobreviviente de aquel barco? De inmediato se metió al agua intentando llegar aquella roca lejana sobre la cual reposaba la mitad del cuerpo de aquella chica y al acercarse pudo darse cuenta que al parecer estaba desnuda.

-¡Señorita!-nado hacia ella y extendió su mano para alcanzarla, lo primero que notó al mover uno de sus mechones de cabello fue su bello rostro.

Se quedó hipnotizado viendo su piel perfecta y su cara similar a la de un ángel, probablemente la mujer más hermosa de la tierra y eso tal vez se debía a que no era humana, tenía ante sus ojos a una verdadera sirena, nunca había creado que esas bellas criaturas mitológicas existían pero ahí estaba en todo su esplendor la chica más bonita que sus ojos hubieran visto.

La movió con delicadeza apoyándola contra su cuerpo y ella respondió abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

Increíblemente azules y su expresión de confusión no tenía preció, al parecer aún estaba un tanto desconcertada.

-Sumamente hermosa-susurró acariciando su mejilla el príncipe-Tus ojos, tu cabello, tu piel-dijo haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera ante su toque-Y esos labios…

Sin previo aviso los labios de Rin fueron tomados por los del apuesto príncipe que paso una mano sobre su cintura para cerrar el espacio entre ellos y devoró su boca con avidez tornando el beso más intenso, la rubia reaccionó intentando liberarse pero en cuanto Len vio sus intenciones con su mano libre presiono su nuca para que no pudiera romper el beso.

La sirena aleteo intentando hacer que la soltara pero podía sentir como su fuerza se desvanecía y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, su boca estaba siendo invadida por la de ese humano cuya lengua jugueteaba con la suya haciendo que se estremeciera y más al sentir ambos cuerpos pegados, su largo cabello cubría sus pechos pero aun así podía sentir la ropa mojada del joven contra ella.

Finalmente aquel hombre rompió el beso sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

-Sí, eres perfecta para ser mi esposa-le susurró al oído.

La rubia abrió los ojos ampliamente y empojo al príncipe en un intento desesperado por librarse.

-¡Eso no va a pasar!-le gritó nadando lejos con rapidez.

-¡Recuerda mis palabras sirena! ¡Te juro que tú vas a ser mía!-le gritó el príncipe al ver su rostro por última vez cuando ella le dio una última mirada y vio su aleta desaparecer en el agua.

Rin nado con una mano en su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y luego se llevó la mano a sus labios, ese humano le había robado su primer beso y recordó lo que él acababa de gritarle, se tensó un poco pero recordó que no había forma de que eso pudiera pasar, ese humano no tenía forma de encontrarla o saber de ella, por dios, era una sirena y la única forma era que ese humano se convirtiera en un tritón o algo así si quería encontrarla.

No debía prestarle atención a ese humano caprichoso, estaba segura de que de ninguna manera se volverían a encontrar, después de cantarle al sol el próximo día ella se iría nuevamente y no tendría que preocuparse más hasta que volviera a regresar pero aun así no había forma de que se volvieran a ver, estaba a salvo de él… o eso creía.

.

.

.

-Su majestad ¿Esta bien? ¿Por qué esta mojado?-pregunto de inmediato su ministro peliazul preocupado.

-No es nada Mikuo, encontré a mi futura esposa-dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿En serio?-dijo él sorprendido pues comenzaba a pensar que ninguna mujer satisfacería a su príncipe.

-Oh, sí, es verdaderamente hermosa, sus largos y ondulados cabellos dorados, sus ojos azueles y sus deliciosos labios, definitivamente tengo que hacerla mi esposa.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada su majestad?

-Eso es lo que la hace más especial, es una sirena-confeso como si no fuera nada del otro mundo dejando a su ministro perplejo.

-¡Una sirena! ¡Pero su majestad…!-intentó objetar su decisión pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-Llama a todos los marinos, ofrécele una jugosa recompensa a quien capture a la sirena, si tengo razón por su bella voz debe ser la misma sirena que canta al amanecer y si mis sospechas son correctas aparecerá mañana en el lugar donde dicen escucharla.

-¡Pero príncipe…!

-Llama también a tu hermana, necesitare de sus servicios ¿Quién mejor para tratar con una sirena que la bruja de la tierra?

-Majestad…

-¡Mikuo no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Quiero a esa sirena en mi poder cuanto antes y no aceptare excusas! ¡Informa a los marinos de inmediato para que se preparen para capturarla!-le grito algo irritado.

-Lo que usted ordene majestad-dijo dirigiéndose a la salida de aquel salón y dejando solo al príncipe que tomo asiento en un sillón.

-Pronto serás mía querida-dijo llevándose las yemas de los dedos a los labios y recordando el beso forzado que le había dado a aquella rubia, sonrió malignamente-Que empiece la cacería de la sirenita.

.

.

**Pobre Rin en fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible y esta historia probablemente será corta aunque en general el fic será largo porque aquí mismo subiré las otras historias, en pocas palabras serán historias cortas que duraran unos 7 o 10 capítulos y después de terminar el de la sirenita aquí mismo estará el de la bella y la bestia y cuando termine ese probablemente el de la bella durmiente o blanca nieves, los capítulos de las historias pueden variar.**


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

Un bello amanecer comenzaba a acontecer en las costas de aquel reino. La sirenita que seguía fiel a su costumbre y al ver los primeros rayos del sol comenzó a cantar su canción. Su voz hermosa armonizaba y entonaba con dulzura sin saber que era escuchada, su canto fue lo que activo la trampa.

Al terminar de cantar notó a lo lejos un par de barcos y no se preocupó hasta que noto la rápidos en que la enorme fila de ellos se acercaban, eran muchos y muy grandes sin duda no era nada normal y una extraña sensación de peligro la inundaba. Saltó de inmediato de la roca donde se encontraba y comenzó a nadar con velocidad. Tenia que alejarse rápidamente de ahi .

Debajo del agua pudo verlo, los barcos se encontraban interconectados con varias redes y todas formaban un inmenso muro que iba rodeandola hasta encerrarla en un enorme círculo del cual no no tenia escapatoria y mas redes comenzaban a caer encima de ella.

La sirena nado también como pudo esquivando una y otra vez las redes con gran destreza, si lograba pasar por debajo de las redes mas grandes sin duda podría huir a mar abierto sin ver capturada.

Lastima que la suerte no estaba de su lado...

Cuando ella estaba apunto de llegar a su meta sintió algo de metal golpear su cabeza, sin duda fue uno de esos extremos que les ponian una bola de metal para que descendieran más rápido y en un descuido su aleta termino atrapada en una de las redes, intento liberarse pero mientras se movía termino mas enredada, comenzó a sentirse siendo jalada para arriba y con desesperación aleteo con fuerza tratando liberarse pero por desgracia no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

Finalmente los marineros lograron sacarla la del agua.

-¡La tenemos!-informo uno.

-¡Subanla de inmediato! ¡No la dejen escapar! ¡Traigan el contenedor de cristal!

Rin comenzó a sentirse mareada en cuanto la sacaron del agua y al tocar su cabeza notó un poco de sangre, las voces comenzaron a distorcionarse y finamente perdió el conocimiento.

En cuanto la sirena tocó el puso de barco los hombres comenzaron a liberarla y de inmediato la metieron en ese contenedor rectangular de cristal, casi parecía un ataúd para ella ya que cabía acostada a la perfección y la acomodaron de tal forma que su cabeza sobresalia del nivel del agua de ese contenedor.

-Vaya sin duda es muy bonita-dijo uno de los marineros al verla dormir.

-Si que lo es, entiendo que el príncipe se enamorara a primera vista de ella-dijo otro.

-Cuidado con como miran a nuestra futura Reina-les advirtió el capitán.

-¡Si señor!-voltearon ambos hacia su capitán.

.

.

.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo por el cual me mando a llamar su majestad?-preguntó cierta peliverde haciendo una ligera inclinación ante se príncipe que su encontraba sentado en el trono.

-Sabes perfectamente para que te mande a llamar Miku ¿Trajiste lo que pedí?-preguntó el rubio mirándola con algo de aburrimiento.

-Oh, si, por supuesto, pero debo advertirle su majestad, la pocion solo tiene duración de un mes, si usted quiere que la sirena se quede como humana ella debe tomarla cada inició de mes y debe tener cuidado de que no toque el agua del mar, si ella vuelve a tocar el agua del mar convertida en humana entonces volverá a ser sirena de inmediato y la poción jamas volvera a tener efecto-le advirtió la bruja.

-Así que solo debo mantenerla alejada del mar, no hay problema-dijo el rubio tomando la pocion que la peliverde le extendía.

-Dicho esto entonces le traeré cada mes la poción para que se la de a tomar a su futura esposa-sonrio la mujer-Oh y no se preocupe por el precio soy feliz de servirle a su majestad, después de todo usted siempre apoyo a mi hermano y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-Mikuo es mi amigo así que por ningún motivo iba a dejar que calumnias lo arruinaran. Se lo que todos dicen de Miku, dedicarte a la magia negra trae consecuencias ¿No es así?

-Las trae, no soy muy bienvenida en estos lugares que digamos, Mikuo tampoco lo era solo por ser hermano de la "La bruja de la tierra" pero fue un gesto muy amable de tu parte defenderlo y darle trabajo como tu ministro.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti solo tienes que pedirlo Miku, sera como agradecimiento por tus servicios-le dijo Len.

-Por ahora no necesito nada su majestad, pero tal vez en otro momento considere pedirle un favor.

-Estare esperando ese día.

Mikuo entró a la habitación llamando la atención de los dos.

-Su majestad, la han traído-informó el peliverde obviamente refiriéndose a la sirena.

-Bueno Miku, disculpa pero debo ir a ver a mi prometida.

-Adelante su majestad-sonrió viéndolo salir de la habitación.

-Hermana...-mustio algo incomodo el Hatsune al no saber como hablar con la peliverde que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Has estado bien Mikuo?-le pregunto a su gemelo y él asintió*Entonces me alegro mucho por ti.

-He oído muchas cosas sobre ti hermana.

-¿Han sido cosas buenas o malas?-preguntó la peliverde.

-Eso no importa, me alegra saber que estés bien-dijo aliviado-Ya sabes, las brujas no son muy bien vistas y suelen ser mandadas a la hoguera, quizás si aceptaras la propuesta del príncipe de volverte la pitonisa del reino...

-He estado considerándolo querido hermano, pero... aun hay cierta tensión entre tu y yo ¿No es cierto?-se acercó a su hermano y paso sus brazos por sobre su cuello, el peliverde ni se movió y solo miro los ojos de la mujer frente a el.

-Esto no es correcto Miku-dijo tomándola de la cintura.

-Pero se siente bien-dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios para después separarse-No es necesario que te sientas precionado a corresponderme, no espero nada de ti, solo saber que nuestra relación sigue siendo la misma.

-Sin importar que suceda puedes estar segura de que siempre seras mi hermanita.

Ella sonrió dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Volveremos a vernos Mikuo, tal vez ser pitonisa no sea tan malo después de todo.

.

.

.

El príncipe entró a la habitación en medio de la cual se encontraba su futura esposa completamente dormida dentro de aquella enorme caja de cristal, abrió la tapa de esta con delicadeza y acarició el rostro de la chica. pacíficamente dormida era mas hermosa de lo que se esperaba...

Y pensar que podría disfrutar de ver ese pacifico rostro todos los días al despertar con ella en su cama. Inspeccionó de pies a cabeza a su amada, en su primer encuentro no había tenido el lujo de admirar toda su figura pero ahora que la veía se deleitaba de admirala.

Su piel era blanca, sus largos cabellos dorados cubrían sus firmes y redondeados senos, sus caderas ensanchadas mostraban que claramente era recientemente una mujer de la edad de 18 años, ella era simple y exquisitamente perfecta... y lo seria mas siendo humana.

Sabiendo que la sirena no accedería a tomarse la poción entonces simplemente tendría que obligarla. Se subió encima de ella estableciendo sus rodillas en cada lado de las caderas de ella y con delicadeza alzo su cuerpo sosteniendola con un brazo.

El príncipe abrió la botella y tomó la pócima, acto segundo alzó el rostro de la rubia y ubio sus labios con los de ella obligando la pocion a deslizarse por su boca y que la chica se lo tragara.

La sirena sintió un horrible sabor en su lengua y el liquido introduciéndose en su boca, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se altero al reconocer que el mismo humano del día anterior la estaba besando nuevamente, intento liberarse pero había muy poco espacio y se sentía débil, el oxigeno se le estaba acabando y trago forzosamente aquella horrenda pócima.

Finalmente el príncipe rompió el beso satisfecho, la sirena cerró fuertemente los ojos y se aferro a él en un intento de que el dolor que comenzaba a aquejarla desapareciera. Sentía un dolor punzante en cada parte de si y era como si su cuerpo estuviera quemándose, se removió con un quejido de dolor desesperada por que todo eso parara.

Len no la soltó en ningún momento manteniéndola abrazada hasta que ella dejo de moverse, al soltarla se dio cuenta que ella había quedado cinco siente y su aleta por arte de magia se convertían en unas suaves y cremosas piernas, Mikuo entro sin molestarse en tocar encontrándose al príncipe encima de una bella rubia desnuda y parecía como si Len fuera a violarla.

-Su majestad, entiendo que este ansiosa pero generalmente esos actos se reservan para la noche de bodas.

-Callate Mikuo-gruño levemente.

-Bueno, como usted es el príncipe supongo que puede hacer lo que sea-dijo mientras el rubio tomaba el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos y la cargaba al mejor estilo nupcial importándole poco que estuviera desnuda y mojada.

-Ponte a organizar todo lo de la ceremonia, quiero casarme con ella cuanto antes.

-Lo que usted ordene Len-sama-hizo una pequeña reverencia saliendo de la habitación.

El rubio sonrió victorioso al admirar el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-No tardes en despertar querida-susurro caminanado en dirección a su habitación.

.

.

.

Rin estaba soñando, un bello sueño donde ella era una pequeña niña humana y sonreía felizmente con otros dos humanos adultos a su lado, una era una hermosa mujer rubia de largos cabellos y otro era un señor de cabellos morados, ella se divertía con ellos en aquellos jardines llenos de rosas y a lo lejos lo vio, era un chico mayor que ella pero no lograba ver su rostro, solo sabia que era alguien a quien le tenia mucho afecto...

Se despertó sobresaltada y lo primero que notó fue el dolor que sentía donde se supone debería estar su aleta, alzó levemente la sabana que la cubría notando que tenia piernas, no podía creerlo, era humana.

-Veo que ya has despertado querida-el príncipe se acercó a ella con lentos pasos.

La rubia notó la mirada de aquel hombre sobre su cuerpo y de inmediato sintió la necesidad de esconderlo de esos ojos que la devoraban por completo e instintivamente la hacían sentirse avergonzada, tomó la sabana contra su pecho tapado con ella su cuerpo.

Len emitió una risita.

-De mi es la única persona de la que no deberías esconder tu cuerpo-dijo con voz seductiva que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la chica.

Él se sentó en la cama aun lado de ella y deslizo la mano por sus sedosos cabellos, Rin cerró los ojos algo asustada y tembló un poco.

-No tengas miedo-se acercó lentamente a susurrarle al oido-Si te portas bien no te haré daño, después de todo no quiero que le suceda nada a mi futura reina.

-¿Reina?-abrió los ojos mirando al rubio con sorpresa entendiendo de inmediato que sin lugar a dudas el era un soberano.

-Asi es-tomo una mano de ella entrelazandola con la suya-Te dije que serias mi esposa querida.

-¿que fue lo que me hiciste?-le preguntó intentando ocultar su miedo.

Él estaba mas cerca y su otra mano se poso en la mejilla de la joven.

-Hice que mis hombres te buscaran en el mar y te forcé a tomar la poción que me dio una bruja para convertirse en humana-confeso con desinterés.

-¿Por que?-preguntó la rubia inocentemente.

-¿Por que?-repitió el príncipe con burla-Para casarte conmigo claro esta.

-Pero yo no quiero casarme-replico ella con cierto nerviosismo por la cercanía del hombre.

-¿Y crees que eso me importa?-dijo empujándola contra la cama y estableciéndose encima de ella-Podemos hacer esto por las buenas y puedes intentar ser feliz a mi lado o...-lamió sensualmente la mejilla de la chica haciendo que ella se estremeciera-Podemos hacer esto por las malas y te forzare a someterte ante mi. Tu decides mi sirenita, pero ten en cuenta una cosa... nunca te voy a dejar ir-le susurró oscuramente al oído.

La chica sintió su piel erizarse.

-No...-dijo en tono apenas audible.

-¿No?-repitió Len en tono incrédulo y tomo las muñecas de la chica estableciéndolas sobre su cabeza-No tienes derecho a negarte y no deberías negarte cuando estamos en esta situación donde yo puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera-murmuro atacando el cuello de la chica.

-Ah...-gimió levemente la rubia al sentir los labios y la lengua del príncipe jugando con su cuello haciéndola sentir extraña-¿Qu-que estas haciendo?-preguntó nerviosamente.

-Demostrandote lo mucho que te deseo como mi esposa-el rubio la beso apasionadamente en los labios asegurándose de tenerla total y completamente bajo su control.

De nuevo ese sentimiento extraño invadía a Rin al sentir como una mano del príncipe viajaba por la silueta de su cuerpo, se estremeció al sentir como con sus dedos presionaba la parte baja de su cintura en donde se sentía algo mojada, aun no podía comprender que era lo que el príncipe estaba haciendo con ella y por que había humedad en esa zona que el joven estaba acariciando pero aquello la hizo gemir nuevamente.

-Pareces ser muy sensible sirenita...-susurró con voz lujuriosa-Me encargare de estimularte más hasta que el mas mínimo roce de nuestros cuerpos te lleve a la locura...

Ella respiraba agitadamente sintiéndose embriagada por el aroma del príncipe ¿Por que de repente se sentía así? Él iba a besarla nuevamente cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Su majestad, necesitamos que decida algunas cosas sobre la boda, lo requieren en el despacho.

Len miró a la puerta con algo de irritación, tal y como vino el sirviente se retiró y Len maldijo por lo bajo poniéndose de pumie liberando a la sirena de su agarre.

-Te has salvado querida pero después tendremos mas tiempo para hacer eso-sonrio malignamente ante la ultima palabra-Las sirvientas vendrán a atenderte en un momento mientras tanto solo que date aqui-le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que hizo que la chica se sonrojaba-Nos vemos luego-salio de la habitación con una sonrisa dejando algo desconcertada a la chica.

.

.

.

**Chicos hasta aquí el cap y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Actualmente estoy deprimida. Como les había dicho antes, mi laptop se arruino y perdí mucha información de mis fics por lo que tu e que leer todas mis historias y empezar desde cero, por suerte tengo una compu de escritorio y con esa he estado escribiendo hasta ayer por que resulta que la pantalla no enciende y ahora si me quede sin computadora con la que escribir, pero como me encanta hacer esto escribí este capitulo entero desde mi celular... me duelen las manos me dio mucho calambre TtwTt.**

**tardare en actualizar próximamente ya que ahora tendré que hacerlo por celular...**

**Si me disculpan iré a llorar por ahí en una esquina así que perdonen que no conteste a sus comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Pasaron solo un par de minutos antes de que al cuarto entraran inmediatamente 3 sirvientas.

-Oh, pero si es una belleza-dijo una de ellas acariciando su cabeza.

-Lo será más cuando la preparemos para el baile de compromiso de esta noche-dijo una rubia inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza.

-Señorita… ¿Cuál es su nombre?-preguntó una peliblanca.

-R-Rin…-respondió tímidamente.

-Soy Teto-se presentó la más efusiva de las sirvientas-Ellas son Neru y Haku, nosotras nos encargaremos de dejarla hermosa para esta noche así que hay que darnos prisa que no tarda en anochecer-dijo jalando a la confundida rubia del brazo.

.

.

.

Después de darle un baño y vestir a la joven apropiadamente para la ocasión la pelirroja se encontraba peinando el suave cabello de la chica. Rin en realidad no entendía por que los humanos usaban tantas capas de ropa pero debía admitir que le gustaba la textura del hermoso vestido dorado con negro que estaba vistiendo.

-Su boda con el príncipe sin duda será magnifica, hay muchas doncellas que desearían ser usted Rin-sama-dijo Haku.

-Sí, es cierto, el príncipe es muy amable, gentil y caballeroso, usted es muy afortunada de que la haya elegido como su esposa.

-¿Gentil y amable? A mí no me lo pareció-dijo tristemente Rin.

-Eso es porque usted aun no lo conoce bien, pero si se da tan solo unos momentos le aseguro que vera como es en realidad-habló Neru.

La puerta sonó y de inmediato entro en príncipe, las tres sirvientas hicieron una inclinación.

-Chicas, se pueden retirar, yo llevare a mi prometida a la fiesta-informó el príncipe.

Teto y las demás salieron de la habitación dejando solos a los dos rubio, Len se acercó a su sirenita y le extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie?-le preguntó-Sé que quizás no estés familiarizada con caminar.

Ella tomó su mano algo dudosa y se puso de pie pero al intentar dar un paso casi se estrella contra el piso si no fuera porque el príncipe la sostuvo de la cintura.

-¿Estas bien? Si quieres no es necesario que bajemos a la fiesta, podemos quedarnos aquí tu y yo solos-le susurró sensualmente a la chica quien se sonrojo inmediatamente al recordar la escena de horas antes.

-N-No… quiero bajar y ver como es la fiesta solo que no poder caminar mucho.

-No te preocupes por eso, basta con que estés sentada en la mesa del banquete.

Len ayudó a Rin en cada paso que dio hasta que finalmente llegaron a los amplios jardines del castillo en donde fueron presentados.

-Con ustedes el príncipe Kagamine Len y su prometida

Los aplausos inundaron el ambiente y Rin se dio cuenta de algo, al presentarla como su prometida no habían dicho su nombre, ella se había encontrado con Len apenas el día anterior y jamás le dijo su nombre, organizo todo en tiempo récor y él ni siquiera sabía quién era ella ¿Cómo podía de buenas a primeras afirmar que se casaría con una desconocida?

El príncipe la guio a la mesa principal sentándose con ella a su lado. Rin se limitó a observar al rubio durante prácticamente todo el tiempo que ella permaneció sentada. De alguna manera él era diferente al joven egoísta que pensó que eran la primera vez que se vieron, parecía convivir muy bien con sus súbditos, en la fiesta se notaban varias clases de personas mezcladas no solo había gente de la clase alta.

No era como en el reino de las sirenas donde no convivían entre clases, las sirenas de la clase alta no se dignaban a ver a los de la clase media y a las fiestas del palacio submarino solo podían asistir los nobles y unos cuantos de la clase alta, en cambió en ese lugar todos convivían con todos y ella veía a los niños acercarse al príncipe muy animadamente y el los escuchaba y hasta jugaba con ellos.

-Extraño…-susurró ella.

-El príncipe parece muy buena persona ¿No es verdad Rin?

Ella miró al peliazul tomaba asiento aun lado de ella.

-¿C-Como sabes mi nombre?-preguntó ella con sorpresa.

-Las sirvientas, me lo dijeron-sonrió Mikuo-Len-sama no es como lo pensabas ¿No es verdad?

Ella miró nuevamente al rubio.

-No, creí que era algún tipo de príncipe malcriado y egoísta que sobre ponía sus intereses ante los demás pero…

-Todos adoran al príncipe, él es una muy buena persona y a pesar de que sufrió mucho la muerte de sus padres eso no fue impedimento para que desempeñara su papel como soberano, sin embargo no tiene pleno control del reino ya que no puede ser coronado rey si no se casa, aun con sus propios problemas él jamás dejo de preocuparse por sus súbditos teniéndolos como su prioridad, sin embargo sabes-hizo una pequeña pausa-otros países creen que para el todo es un juego, los otros reinos creen que el nuestro carece de estabilidad ya que a nuestro príncipe no será rey si no consigue a su reina.

-Si él necesitaba a una reina pudo haber escogido a cualquier otra chica.

-En ocasiones Len-sama se comporta como un joven mimado y egoísta, esta vez su capricho fue tenerte porque creo que ve en ti a alguien similar con quien no pudo estar, casualmente ella tenía tú mismo nombre.

-Una humana…-murmuró antes de darse cuenta que el rubio se acercaba tomándola de la mano.

-Bueno princesa, los súbditos quieren ver bailar a la futura reina con su prometido.

-¿Eh? Pero yo no sé bailar…

-No te preocupes, solo sígueme el paso ¿Si?-le sonrió.

La joven asistió caminando con él hasta la pista y comenzaron a danzar, caminar no le resultaba tan difícil pero si cansado así que con el fin de no agotar todas sus fuerzas se apoyó en el cuerpo del príncipe mientras bailaban.

-Lo sé… sé que necesitas casarte para darle estabilidad al reino, sé que eres una buena persona ¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera conmigo?-le preguntó.

Len soltó una risita.

-Pensé que si me portaba intimidante contigo conseguiría obligarte a casarte conmigo… ya has de saber que rechacé a todas las otras doncellas… simplemente ninguna de ellas me parecía adecuada para ser mi esposa, por el bien de mi reino me habría casado con cualquier mujer pero mis súbditos querían verme feliz, entonces pensé-acarició la mejilla de la rubia-Pensé que no debía desperdiciar la única vez en mi vida que podía ser egoísta con algo tan importante… Tal vez creas que es una tontería pero desde el momento en que te vi me enamore de ti y me dije a mi mismo que tenía que hacerte mía a como diera lugar.

-Pero casarte conmigo cuando ni siquiera sabes mi nombre…

-¿Acaso eso importa?-besó la frente de la joven y la estrecho en sus brazos dejando que escuchara el ritmo acelerado de su corazón-Lo único que sé es que te quiero conmigo y eso me basta para casarnos, no te pido que me ames… solo quiero mantenerte a mi lado a como dé lugar. Tal vez es eso que llaman amor a primera vista, pero siento que si logre encontrarte es porque estamos predestinados a estar juntos.

-Rin…

-¿Hmm?-la soltó mirando su rostro.

-Mi nombre es Rin-dijo apretándose contra su pecho sonrojada.

-Rin…-sonrió con calidez al pronunciar ese nombre-Después de todo encontré una Rin para mí-susurró inaudiblemente más para sí mismo.

.

.

.

La rubia pensó que tal vez no era tan malo casarse con el príncipe, después de todo era por una buena causa y siendo humana era casi como si la maldición que le impusieron hubiera desparecido, pero sin duda seguía ahí, no sabía exactamente como la convirtieron en humana ni si eso era eterno ya que no había podido preguntarle a Len tan ocupado como estaba con los asuntos del reino y la boda, de prometió que después de su boda tendrían más tiempo para convivir.

Rin no presto mucha importancia cuando le dijeron que no podía salir del castillo si no era estrictamente acompañada por una sirvienta y dos guarda espaldas además de que estaba estrictamente prohibido que ella se acercara al mar, bueno, el castigo estaba en lo más alto cerca de un risco a lado del mar y considerando esto la orden no era tanto como "no te acerques al mar" si no un "no entres al agua" lo cual no podía hacer desde el castillo a menos que quisiera suicidarse faltando del risco la cual era su forma más fácil de llegar al mar pero sin duda siendo humana no sobreviviría al salto.

Ciertamente Rin no tenía ninguna posibilidad de regresar al mar, las sirenas odian a los humanos, pero no le importaba, le dieron la oportunidad de huir de un lugar en donde es odiada y de ninguna manera planeaba regresar al mar solo para ser maltratada por las otras sirenas, como humana todos la adoraban y le habían mostrado la calidez que tanta falta le había hecho, su única preocupación era que ya jamás podría volver a ver a Rei.

Rei había sido en todo el mar el único que se había preocupado por ella después de la muerte de Haku y continuamente le mostraba calidez y afecto, eso tal vez hubiera hecho que Rin se enamorara de él si no fuera porque se había dejado en claro que esa podía ser la cosa más dolorosa de su vida y solo ocasionara más odio por parte de los reyes Kaito y Meiko en su contra.

Tal vez la razón por la que Len se le hacía vagamente familiar era dado a su parecido con el pelinegro y al observarlo noto muchas similitudes con su amigo Rei, la forma cordial en que trataba a todos y como siempre se preocupaba por lo que sucedía con ella, sin darse cuenta poco a poco Rin empezaba a sentirse más atraída por él.

Len notaba como ella se sonrojaba por su cercanía y la dulce forma en que sin que él se percataba ella sonreía mirándolo desde lejos, las cosas iban sucediendo muy rápido y la poca convivencia que tenían la disfrutaban al máximo y así fue hasta que solo faltaba un día para la gran boda a la que todos en el reino estaban invitados.

-Len-sama, sus invitados de los reinos vecinos han aceptado la invitación y confirmaron que vendrían a presenciar su unión con su prometida, todos excepto sus tíos el rey y la reina Kamui.

-¿Dijeron porque razón no vendrían?-interrogó el príncipe dándole la espalda mientras observaba por la ventana.

-Usted sabe exactamente por qué no han aceptado venir…-dijo Mikuo-Mañana es el 12° aniversario de la muerte de su única hija, su prima, la princesa Rin Kamui.

-Te pedí que jamás volvieras a mencionar ese nombre frente a mí-dijo el Kagamine algo irritado.

-Lo lamento mucho su majestad-se disculpó el peliazul-Por mucho que usted quiera olvidar a su querida prima no está logrando nada remplazándola con su prometida Rin, sé que su capricho con la señorita es porque es igual a su prima fallecida de la cual usted se había enamorado, pero el remplazarla a la larga no solo lo lastimara a usted sino también a ella.

-Mikuo, retírate, ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia-siseó irritado.

-Con su permiso Len-sama-salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Desde el momento en que la vio fue cautivado con su pequeña primita de cuatro años, el solía ir al reino del otro lado del mar para visitarla, ella era tan linda y llena de vida, por desgracia un año después de su convivencia con ella su Rin murió en el mar cuando una tormenta azotó el barco en el que sus tíos venían de visita a su reino y ella aparentemente murió ahogada.

Len tenía la esperanza de que hubiera sobrevivido, sabía que sus tíos no estaban diciendo la verdad, debió de haber sucedido algo más de lo que jamás supo.

Las leyendas de las sirenas habían existido desde tiempos inmemorables, había escuchado de una joven llamada Luka, según rumores ella había sido una sirena que se enamoró de su tío y se convirtió en sirena para estar a su lado, pero su tío amaba a Lily y posteriormente nada se supo de la joven pelirosa, pero escucho por parte de un sirviente de su tío que la última vez que la vieron ella desapareció en el mar cayendo del barco donde iban.

Sus tíos jamás hablaban de esa sirena.

Había se la había pasado intentando olvidarse de su linda primita pero simplemente no podía, cuando se encontró con la sirenita no pudo evitar notar su parecido con su fallecida prima y de inmediato lo embrujó la belleza de la rubia.

Tenía que ser suya.

Finalmente el ansiado día de la boda llegó, para Rin las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido, lo siguiente que supo fue que ya se encontraba frente al altar con el príncipe sonriendo le de manera cariñosa.

Quizás su cariño hacia él aun no se convertía en amor pero sin lugar a dudas todo comenzaba con un enamoramiento, con algo de miedo no pudo evita en lo que llegaría a suceder en el futuro, temía que comenzaran a suceder cosas malas.

Le preocupaba de cierta forma todo a su al rededor ¿que tal si de la nada la gente comenzaba a odiarla y la trataban de igual manera que en el mar? ¿Y si el efecto de ser humana pasaba y tenía que volver al mar a la fuerza?

Las preguntas se disiparon cuando el príncipe la beso después de que los hubieran declarado marido y mujer, la sensación de aquel beso era extrañamente cálida y de alguna manera nostálgica.

Era un beso como el que había recibido de un chico muchos años atrás cuando aun era una humana que vivía con su familia antes de que los reyes del mar la maldijeran convirtiéndola en una sirena...

**Y bien chicos hasta aquí el fic, no sera muy largo como les dije ya que se con pondrá de varias mini historia así que boten por la siguiente o propongan una.**

**A)La bella y la bestia.**

**B)caperucita roja.**

**C)Al ice un wonderland**

**¿Cual quieren?**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Después de la muerte de la sirenita los reyes del mar habían jurado que vengarían a su hija muerta. Tras enterarse de que aquellos reyes terrestres vivían felizmente la rabia y la ira los invadieron ya que a costas de esa felicidad Luka había dado la vida.

Cuando Gakupo y Lily viajaban directamente al país vecino fue el momento perfecto para ejecutar su venganza, Meiko y Kaito se habían enterado sobre el nacimiento de la pequeña princesita que en ese entonces contaba con 5 años de edad ¿Por que no hacerle sentir a los humanos lo mismo que ellos sintieron cuando perdieron a su hija?

El barco quedó atrapado en una tormenta causada por los reyes del mar quienes se presentaron ante Lily y Gakupo.

-"Ustedes los causantes de la muerte de nuestra hija deben pagar por lo que hicieron"-declaró Kaito con voz estridente.

-"Como consecuencia de sus actos sentirán lo mismo que nosotros al perder a nuestra adorada hija"-completo Meiko.

Un enorme calmar hizo emerger sus tentáculos arrastrando a una pequeña rubia al agua.

-"No se preocupen, su hija no morirá, vivirá como sirena en el fondo del mar, no volverán a verla jamas"dijo el rey del mar.

-"¡Rinnnnn!"-los gritos de sus padres que intentaban rescatarla fue lo ultimo que la pequeña escuchó antes de que todo se volverá negro.

Las sirenas son muy vengativas, como parte de su venganza contra sus padres Rin fue maldecida, se convirtió en una sirena odida por todos debido a ser la hija de los causantes de la muerte de la adorada princesa Luka.

.

.

.

La rubia salió de sus pensamientos cuando finalmente termino lo que parecía ser una eterna ceremonia de coronación, después de la boda coronaron al rey y finalmente llegaron a la recepción.

-Di ah~-le dijo el príncipe acercando un trozo del pastel a la boca de la chica.

Rin se sonrojó ante la acción de su ahora esposo pero sin pensaseño abrió la boca y saboreó el delicioso pastel de naranjas que los cocineros habían hecho especialmente para ella.

Si había algo que podía recordar que extrañaba de ser humana era la comida, las sirenas no tenía mucha necesidad de comer pero los manjares del fondo marino eran diferentes a los terrestres.

Aun habían costumbre humanas que Rin no podía entender pues haber sido sirena por mucho tiempo había hecho que olvidara de las pocas cosas que sabia a la edad de 5 años.

-Gracias Len-le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

-¿A mi señora le gustaría bailar conmigo?-diho caballerosamente extendiéndole la mano.

-Por supuesto-afirmó tomando la mano del joven.

Había cierta similitud entre algunas costumbres de mar y de tierra, las bodas por ejemplo se realizaban casi de la misma manera que en la tierra pero Rin podía decir que le gustaba mas la forma en que se celebraba una boda con los humanos.

Otra cosa que sabia era acerca del baile, aunque claro que le costo algo de trabajo aprender eso por que entre las sirenas era distinto.

Sintió la mano de Len en su cintura y comenzó a danzar con él apoyándose en su cuerpo pues estaba cansada del ajetreo de ese día, bailaron por un buen rato perdiendo la nocion del tiempo e ignorando a toda la gente a su alrededor, en esos momentos solo existían ellos dos disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, pero Len no se iba a conformar solo con eso por siempre.

El rubio deslizo la mano por la espalda de la joven si entiendo como la piel de ella se erizaba, el vestido de Rin era sin tirantes y completamente abierto de la perte de atrás por lo cual el rey podía tener contacto directo con su suave piel.

-Le...Len no hagas eso-le pidió sonrojada.

-¿Por que? ¿Te da cosquillas?-sonrió burlonamente.

-Mmnn...emitió un leve gemido ante el sensual toque del rubio.

-Tal vez sea hora de ir a nuestra habitación ¿No lo crees cariño?

-¿Eh?... supongo-dijo sin comprender la sonrisa juguetona en los labios de su esposo.

Cuando Len llevó a Rin a sus aposentos reales ella no tenia ni idea de lo que iba a suceder, aun en el mundo de las sirenas ella era demasiado inocente para saber que se hacia en la noche de bodas.

Al entrar a la habitación lo primero que hizo el rubio fue asegurarse de cerrar bien la puerta y para cuando se dio vuelta la rubia ya se había quitado el incomodo vestido blanco y estaba buscando una bata para dormir.

-Vaya Rin, no esperaba que estubieras ten ansiosa-dijo poniendo las manos sobre las caderas de la semi-desnuda chica y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de esta.

-Len...susurró ella algo cohibida de su toque, las manos del rubio y estas se deslizaron a sus pechos comenzando a inducirle un suave masaje que hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo-¿Que ... estas haciendo?-preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Solo intento hacerte sentir bien cariño, deja que yo te de un masaje por todo el cuerpo-dijo comenzando a besar y llamar su cuello.

Rin comenzaba a sentirse mareada por las sensaciones que la inundaban, las caricias hacían que su cuerpo se sentí era de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado y soltaba suspiros involuntariamente mientras empezaba a sentir caliente y húmedo ahí abajo.

-¿Se siente bien?-le preguntó el rubio juguetonamente a la chica.

-Mmnnn...ah... si...-susurró perdida en el placer que las caricias de su esposo le generaban-Pero me... siento extraña en la parte de abajo...

-¿Aqui?-dijo presionando la zona intima de la chica y ganándose un audible gemido por parte de ella.

-No... ah... mmnng... no toques ahi-dijo difícilmente luchando por detener las caricias del chico en su intimidad.

-¿Por solo unos besos y caricias ya estas húmeda Rin?-dijo el rubio burlonamente-Tal vez sea mejor terminar esto en la cama.

Len cayó sobre la cama con Rin debajo de el mientras mantenía un fijo agarre en sus muñecas, la mirada de ella demostraba confusión, Rin no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a suceder, el joven se deleito con la mirada de la chica debajo de él, su figura perfecta, sus senos redondeados, sus blancas y suaves piernas, sus rosados y adictivos labios, todo le incitaba a hacerle a Rin lo que ella no tenia ni la menor idea.

-Eres hermosa-susurro acercando su rostro al de ella mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello-Eres la mujer más perfecta para mi... no quisiera hacerle esto a ninguna otra...

Comenzo a besar con avidez el cuello de la chica bajando hasta sus senos.

-¡Len!-gimió ella al sentir la juguetona lengua de su esposo sobre sus pechos, mordisqueaba, lamia y apretaba sus senos haciendo que la chica emitiera sonidos que solo le hacían exitatse cada vez más.

No podía aguantarlo, queria introducirse de una vez en el cuerpo de la rubia y reclamarla como suya pero no podía hacerlo tan deliberadamente o la lastimaría, la inocente Rin no sabia lo que él le estaba haciendo.

-¿Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo, cariño?-le preguntó a la jadeante chica por debajo de él.

-Mi cuerpo se siente extraño...-dijo llevando las manos sobre su corazón que latia desenfrenadamente.

-Sólo disfrutalo-deslizo suavemente las bragas de la joven por sus piernas dejándola completamente desnuda y algo confundida.

El rey sonrió ante la inocencia de la chica lamió su muslo de forma ascendente haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la chica.

-¡Len! ¡Ah!-gimió audible al sentir la traviesa lengua del rubio sobre su zona intima-Nnnggg... ahhh...

Quería hacer que su esposo dejara de hacer lo que hacia con su intimidad pero de alguna extraña forma era placentero, su cuerpo entero estaba llena de una sensación indescriptible que era la primera vez en toda su vida que experimentaba, solo podía desear más, apretó fuertemente las sabanas mientras se retorcía inútilmente para librarse de aquella extraña sensación.

El rey sostenía firmemente las candelas de la chica deleitaidise con sus gemidos, estaba seguro que era el primero en escuchar esos sonidos eróticos saliendo se esos labios que se le hacían tan adictivos, finalmente la llevó al clima y bebió hasta la ultim ma gota de aquel néctar como si fuera la cosa mas deliciosa del mundo.

La joven reapiraba agitadamente con los cabellos revueltos y totalmente desnuda debajo de él, la visión era tan aoetecible que él no pudo evitar unir sus labios con los de ella en un feroz y ardiente beso.

El rubio dejo a la joven embriagada de placer y comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas para quedar tan desnudo como la chica dejándole ver su miembro palpitante y sediento de atención, ella lo miró extrañada sentida frente a él.

Rin observó con sorpresa y guiada por la curiosidad se atrevió a tomar aquella cosa entre sus manos haciendo que Len emitiera un sonido similar al que ella había hecho momentos antes, fue para la joven casi un logró hacer que su esposo sintiera lo mismo que ella y quiso continuar con su experimento pero el rubio la recosto rápidamente sobre la cama enlazando sus manos con las de ella a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Lo siento querida pero no puedo permitir que me hagas llegar con un inocente toque, quiero oír mas de tus sensuales gemidos mi sirenita-le dijo con cierta ternura rozando su nariz con la de ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Que es lo que...? ¡Hiaaaaaa!- sintió como con lentitud algo se adentraba a ella, no podía estar equivocada, era esa cosa de Len introduciéndose en ella.

-Eres muy estrecha... hugg-gimio levemente ante las sensación de las estrechas y calidad paredes de su esposa apretando su miembro

-L-Len... para-pidio difícilmente conteniendo un par de lágrimas.

-Shhh, tranquila, relaja tu cuerpo-le dijo con suavidad acariciando la cabeza de su chica.

-P-Pero... se siente ¡Ah!-gimió la rubia audible al sentir como su miembro chocaba con algo dentro de ella.

-Tranquila Rin-beso la frente de la chica-Esto va a doler un poco-le advirtió antes de empujarse fuertemente de contra ella.

De una sola estacada rompió la barrera de su esposa y sofocó sus gritos sellandolos con su boca, las lágrimas resbalaban por la mejilla de la rubia mientras se removia intentando que el rey se saliera de su interior pero el moverse solo generaba mas ficción entre sus cuerpos, se tranquilizó esperando que el dolor pasara.

Cuando Len sintió mas relajado el cuerpo de la joven liberó su boca y con dulzura limpio las lágrimas que rodaba por sus mejillas.

-Perdoname Rin, pero esto era necesario, seré lo mas suave posible contigo y avisame si te duele ¿Si?

La chica de ojos llorosos asintió y con lentitud el joven comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares dilatando su entrada, ella se tenso un poco apretando las manos del Rey y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Rápidamente el dolor fue desapareciendo convirtiéndose en una oleada de placer, tomó todo el auto control del joven no dejarse llevar por sus instintos y penetrar salvaje mente el cuerpo de la chica una y otra vez, cuando comenzó a escuchar los gemudos y jadeos de la rubia aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas.

Cada vez iba mas rápido y mas profundo llegando hasta los lugares que tenia el honor de ser el primero y también ser el único que podía disfrutar, el placer y los gemudos llenaron rápidamente la habitación hasta el punto de que Len se tomó la libertad de ser un poco nas rubio con el sensual cuerpo de la rubia.

Tal vez debió hacerlo eso desde el primer día... la sensación de estar dentro de ella era exquisita, las paredes de la joven comenzaban a estrecharse y el no aguantaría más, se dejo ir dentro de ella llenándola con sus fluidos y apegándose tan fuerte queamvas pieles parecían fundirse en una.

Salio del interior de la chica arropabdolos a ambos con las sabanas y rodeando el cuerpo de la rubia con sus brazos, ella eespiraba agitadamente y apenas pudo hablar, sintió como unos restos del líquido que Len había dejado en su interior resbalaban por sus piernas.

Rin no podía negar que disfruto de todo el acto pero aun no tenía ni idea de lo que acababan de hacer, con inocencia miró los ojos de su esposo.

-Siento un líquido caliente ahí abajo... eso salió de ti ¿Verdad?-preguntó tímidamente y muy sonrojada.

-Así es-solto una risira estampando un casto beso sobre la frente de la chica-Esto que acabamos de hacer te marca como completamente mía, no le puedes decir a nadie y solo puedes hacerlo conmigo. De ahora en adelante nadie mas que yo puede ver tu cuerpo desnudo, solo yo puedo tocarte aqui-dijo posesivamente presionando la intimidad de la chica y sacándole un gemido-Solo yo puedo besarte y jugar con cada parte de tu cuerpo.

-¿Que es lo que acabamos de hacer?-preguntó algo confundida.

-Se llama hacer el amor y solo lo hacen las parejas casadas como tu y yo-le aclaró el rubio.

-No tenia ni idea-dicho escondiendo su rostro entre la sabanas muy avergonzada.

-Las parejas casadas pueden hacerlo sin restricciones cualquier dia a cualquier hora y cuantas veces quieran.

-¡¿que?!-exclamó sorprendida destapandose-¿Eso se puede hacer mas de una vez?-preguntó algo cohibida.

-De hecho yo me quede con ganas de mas ¿tu no?-jaló juguetonamente la sabana dejándola completamente denuda de nuevo y se acercó como un tigre acechando a su presa

-Yo no... yo ...-fue interrumpida por los labios de Len sobre los suyos.

Rin jamas se imaginó que la noche de bodas podía se eterna ni que se podía hacer el amor de tan distintas formas.

.

.

.

**Esto no se acaba hasta que yo pibga "colorín colorado este cuento a terminado". Bueno fue una confusión y lo de los votos fue para ir planeando el siguiente cuento, por cierto va ganando la bella y la bestia así que los que no han votado hagan lo.**

**Por cierto todos los cuentos tendrán mínimo un Lemmon por eso es clasificación M así que espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo al final de la historia les haré saber el cuento ganador.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por las ventanas de la habitación real llenándola de brillo y calidez, Rin despertó encontrándose entre los brazos del príncipe que sostenían fuertemente su cuerpo desnudo temerosos de que en cualquier instante ella se fuera a alejar, se separó levemente intentando no despertar al ahora rey quien de inmediato la aprisionó posando un suave beso sobre la frente de su amada reina.

-Buenos días Rin...-dijo con suave y seductora voz haciendo que la chica de sonrojara.

-Ah... buenos días Len... mm... tal vez ya deberíamos levantarnos-mustio la rubia con algo de timidez.

-Quedemonos así un rato más-susurro él-Es muy cómodo.

-Ya deben ser como medio día, que raro que las sirvientas no hayan venido a levantarnos o tal vez vinieron y estábamos tan dormidos que no las escuchamos.

-Por supuesto que no iban a venir, seria inapropiado si lo hicieran sabiendo que ayer fue nuestra noche de bodas-el soberano se apoyo en sus codos para posteriormente sentarse frente a la joven rubia a lado de él.

Rin también se sentó, su estomago emitió un audible gruñido haciendo que se sonrojara avergonzada y Len soltó una risita.

-No te burles-se quejó ella timidamente.

-Tranquila-acarició su cabeza como si ella solo fuera una niña-Supongo que sera mejor que nos demos presa y bajemos a desayunar-anuncio el rubio poniendose de pie y cubriendo su desnudes con una bata.

La joven reina desde luego intento imitar la acción de su esposo pero al intentar pobres de pie el dolor punzante en su zona baja hizo que emitiera un suave quejido del cual su pareja se percato inmediatamente.

-¿Estas bien Rin?-preguntó con preocupación a pesar de saber perfectamente a que se debía el dolor.

La rubia por su parte estaba asustada de lo que sentía su cuerpo ¿Era acaso una señal de que su tiempo como humana se había acabado? ¿Se vería obligada a regresar al mar?

Aterrada por sus suposiciones rogó por estar equivocada, no quería tener que volver a ser una sirena, no quería tener que vivir en el mar nuevamente y sobre todo no quería alejarse de Len, por extraño que pareciera en ese mes de convivencia ya se había acostumbrado a estar con ese rubio que extrañamente se le hacia muy familiar... sentía que debía quedarse a su lado y que ese era el lugar que le pertenecía.

El rey pareció adivinar los pensamientos de su amada al darse cuenta de la expresión asustada en su rostro y el leve temblor de su cuerpo paralizado, Len se inclino tomando su mano a lado de la cama y con suavidad acarició su mejilla.

-No te preocupes, no volverás al mar-le aseguro sacando a la muchacha de su trance.

-Aqui es donde más te duele ¿No es así?-presionó con suavidad por sobre las sabanas la zona intima de la joven haciendo que ella emitiera un ligero gemido-Es muy culpa, no debí forzarte mucho siendo que era tu primera vez.

Y es que ciertamente Len se había propasado mucho con ella, el sentir su cuerpo era algo simplemente magnifico para él, tanto que aprovecho la extensión de toda la noche de bodas para hacerla suya una y otra vez hasta desfallecer, cada toque le encantaba por la reacción de la que orgullosamente podía llamar su esposa.

Rin siendo tan inocente como era no podía entender muy bien la situación pero no quería que el joven se culpara a si mismo con esa expresión tan triste.

-No... yo estoy bien-mustio con un ligero sonrojo por la preocupación del soberano.

-Ire a ver lo del desayuno-acaricio su cabeza al ponerse de pie-Vuelvo en seguida así que descansa un poco.

El rey salio de la habitación dejando la joven sola y sentada con las sabanas apenas cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo lleno de marcas rojas, sus mejillas se encendieron al recordar todo lo que ella y Len habían hecho hasta el amanecer... ¿Podrian hacerlo nuevamente pronto? Se había preguntado así misma con el ligero deseo de repetir todo aquello, aunque por ahora tendría que esperar a que su cuerpo de recuperara.

El rubio se había comportado tan amable con su reina que ella no se dio cuenta de lo profundas que sus emociones se habían hecho hacia él, aun en el mundo de las sirenas podía ver lo hermoso que era el romance e incluso soñaba con encontrar a alguien que le hiciera gestos cariespos en la actualidad solía hacerlo su esposo, ella era tan feliz que incluso había dejado de lado eso de investigar sobre cuando fue humana muchos años atrás, ya nada le importaba.

Aunque de vez en cuando no podía evitar pensar en Rei, después de todo era el único en el mar que seguro se preocuparía de su paradero una vez que al final del mes no hubiera regresado a la ciudad marina.

El tema de su amigo la había tenido tan preocupada que ese día que Len la cito en el despacho principal se adelanto a cualquiera de los asuntos del rubio y le cuestionó.

-¿Es posible que yo me vuelva a convertir en sirena?

La pregunta no pareció tomar a su esposo por sorpresa, después de todo tenia que explicarle la forma en que se convirtió en humana y el método para que siguiera siendolo, pero le intrigaba que volviera a querer ser una sirena cuando podía jurar que ella era muy feliz a su lado siendo una humana.

Después de todo su presencia al parecer había alegrado a todo el reino, todos los súbditos de su ahora reina la adoraban, no había nadie que diera indicios de odiarla o algo así.

-Rin ¿Porque quieres volver a ser una sirena? ¿No estas agosto aquí conmigo?

-No, no es eso-corrigió la chica de inmediato con cierto nerviosismo-De verdad me encanta estar a tu lado y hacer el amor contigo y todo eso... Es sólo que deje unos asuntos pendientes en el mar y quería solucionarlos, después de todo me forzaste a venir al mundo de los humanos.

-Será mejor que te olvides de esos asuntos-saco una pequeña botella de su escritorio y se acerco a su amada.

-Pero...-reprochó ella débilmente.

El joven Rey abrió el frasco llevándose el líquido a la boca y acto seguido alzo la barbilla de la rubia y unio sus labios en sin beso tomándola de la cintura para que no se alejara y forzando aquel liquido de horrible sabor en la joven que no tuvo mas opción que tragárselo.

Len se separo de su esposa dejándola jadeante, ella sintió como las fuerzas se le iban y todo su cuerpo dolía, habría caído al suelo de no ser porque el joven la sostenía fuertemente mientras Rin se aferraba a él esperando que aquella terrible sensación que sentía por segunda vez en su vida.

El rey resbalo hasta el suelo con ella, la joven aun respiraba agitadamente pero el dolor se estaba pasando, miro los ojos de su marido rogando por una explicación de lo que acababa de hacer, por un momento había pensado lo peor creyendo que era veneno pero no tendría sentido tomando en cuenta todo lo que Len había hecho para tenerla a su lado.

-Tranquila-dijo con una sonrisa calmante mientras acomodaba un mechón del cabello de la chica-Se trata de una poción para evitar que te conviertas en sirena nuevamente, pero únicamente tiene duración de un mes.

-¿Como?preguntó con cierta confusión intentando procesar las palabras pero su cabeza aun sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

-Veras, la poción funciona convirtiéndote un humana por unsirve, si embargo tienes que estar la tomando cada fin de mes o volverás a ser una sirena, pero si no la tomas en ese tiempo me temo que una ves que te trasformes es imposible que vuelcas a ser humana, también si en tu forma de humana te metes al mar te convertirás en sirena y no podrás regresar.

La rubia había escuchado atenta.

-Por esa razón no hiciste que todos evitaran que yo me acercara a la playa ¿Verdad?

-Por eso te dije que mejor te Olvidaras de los asuntos del mar, si te vas jamas podrás regresar ¿Aquello es tan importante como para que no puedas volver a la tierra jamás?

Ella guardo silencio por un momento pensándolo con tristeza. Claro que Rei que era su único amigo era importante pero definitivamente no regresaría al mar sabiendo que jamas podría volver a ser humana... era feliz en ese reino y no necesitaba nada más.

-No... no lo es-contesto con cierta aflicción.

-Entonces solo olvida lo y que date conmigo-beso con suavidad sus labios.

.

.

.

Al paso del tiempo en la ciudad marina Rei esperaba con ansias el regreso de Rin, después de que sus padres le informaron que ya estaba en edad de casarse y lo dejarían escoger cualquier sirena que desease como esposa y para sorpresa de Kaito y Meiko su hijo decidió que su afortunada esposa seria Rin.

Desde hace mucho tiempo el pelunegro se había enamorado de la rubia, ella no era superficial como las demás sirenas y si. Lugar a dudas era la mas hermosa de todas, no había tenido antes el valor suficiente de confrontar a todo el que lastimaba con sus palabras o desplantes a la pobre sirena maldecida... no podía hacer nada ni dejar que nadie supiera que eran amigos o la alejarían, sus padres definitivamente no la dejarían relacionarse con ella.

Sin embargo las cosas ahora eran distintas ya que sus padres habían prometido que por su felicidad lo dejarían escoger a cualquier sirena que dedeara como esposa y sin pensárselo dos veces evocó el nombre de Rin.

-Pero cariño, ella es la hija de los causantes de la muerte de tu hermana-dijo la Reina sirena indignada.

-Tú lo has dicho, ella es la HIJA-recalco con cierta irritación a su madre-Ella no tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Luka, ella es la persona que yo amo así que es con ella con quien me quiero casar.

-¡Es una humana!-gruño su padre.

-Y ahora gracias a ustedes una sirena a la que todos han maltratado injustamente, la hicieron pasar por cosas que no se merecía ¿Solo porque no es sirena de linaje van a alejarla de mi? ¿Acaso me harán lo mismo que a Luka?-les reprochó enojado-Si ustedes hubieran convertido a Luna en humana con su magia ella no habría tenido que recurrir a la bruja del mar y perder la voz razón por la cual posteriormente la vida.

Los reyes del mar querían reprochar pero tristemente el príncipe tenia razón, desde donde sea que su amada hija los mirara sabrían que no estaría contenta al ver como se imponían a su hermano.

-Haz lo que quieras-mustio Meiko con irritación-Pero no nos pudad aceptarla como parte de la familia de buenas a primeras, llevara un tiempo acostumbrarse.

Rei finalmente estaba muy feliz de que podía casarse y proteger a su querida Rin así que él esperaba con ansias su regreso, pero tres días después del día marcado no había señal alguna de la rubia, cosa que comenzó a preocupar al pelinegro ya que la joven jamas se retardaba en su regreso.

Pregunto a todos en todo el reino submarino por el paradero de Rin pero era como si ella se hubiera hecho espuma, al parecer nadie la vio regresar a la ciudad después de que se acercara a las costas humanas y se reportaron avistamientos mas barcos de los que usualmente se veian cerca de esas costas.

.

.

.

Tan solo había pasado alrededor de mes y medio después de que Rin había sido capturada por los humanos, las cosas se dieron muy rápido pero para la rubia el tiempo había trascurrido muy lento, tal vez se debía a que cada día esperaba ansiosamentr que su rey terminara su jornada de trabajo diario para estar a su lado aunque fueran unas pocas horas antes de dormir.

Mientras el soberano se encargaba de todos los asuntos del reino, incluidos los que debía desempeñar ella como reina, la rubia pasaba las horas en clases de etiqueta, administración y todas las disciplinas necesarias para que prontamente pudiera encargarse de sus asuntos y quitarle la carga de su trabajo a Len para que pudieran pasar más tiempo juntos.

Por supuesto que solo hubo una clase que le pareció muy intrigante ya que esta fue impartida exclusivamente por su rey y es que el celoso de Len sabia que Tarde o temprano se le tenia explicar a su esposa lo que eran las relaciones sexuales que posteriormente podrian terminar en embarazo y decidio que esi se lo explicaria el a lujo de detalles.

Uno de esos días al finalizar una de sus clase se un guardia se presento ante ella.

-Alteza-hizo una ligera inclinación de respeto ante ella-En la sala principal un joven la busca diciendo que tiene audiencia con usted.

-¿Audiencia?-dijo extrañada pues no recordaba y estaba segura de que no había citado a nadie para hablar.

-Si, pero si no quiere hablar con él...

-Esta bien, voy en seguida.

Por alguna razón Rin presentía que algo podía suceder, se dirigió a paso lento hacia la sala principal con algo de intriga y al tras pasar las puertas y alzar la vista se topo con una sorpresa que hacia que sus ojos no dieran crédito a lo que veía.

Ahí, frente a ella con una sonrisa reconfortante se encontraba un dolor pelinegro de hermoso ojos ámbar.

.

.

.

**bueno chicos, perdón por tanta tardanza... me clave mucho con Bleach y pues después me dio flojera escribir por tres días.**

**Oh, pase mi examen de ingreso jeje.**

**Bueno, el próximo sera el ultimo capítulo y se acabaron los votos, aunque no lo crean la bella y la bestia y caperucita roja quedaron empatadas, ed que hubo votos que me llegaron por chat y estos dos cuentos perdieron, lo que significa que la siguiebte historia es:**

**Alice un Wonderland y como recompensa he aquí una prevista...**

Alicia creo un mundo, uno donde podía escapar de su abrumadora realidad y en el que se divertía con los personajes que la acompañaban... sin embargo ella poco a poco se fue olvidando de ese mundo de fantasía y este estaba por desaparecer... peto ellos no querían que los olvidaran...

La Alicia original fue originada y el mundo buscaba alguien mas que ocupada su papel.

Una de las Alicias era conocida como la reina roja, esa Alicia enloqueció y comenzó a matar a todos.

La otra Alicia fue un chico que al ver la matanza de la reina de corazones enloquecio y se suicido.

Una Alicia mas se convirtió en la reina de tréboles y poco a poco se fue sumiendo EB la locura.

También hubo unos gemelos, el niño mato a su hermana, porque el quería quedarse por siempre con ella en ese mundo de fantasía.

El mundo de Alicia se volvió retorcido, los personajes esperan a su reina, pero parece que nadie es capaz de mantener ese papel.

El conejo blanco se volvió negro tiñéndose continuamente de rojo.

Nadie nunca escapa de Wonderland.

Pero ella lo logró ¿Verdad?

Ella no siguió al conejo, ella huyo de él.

**Combinación de Alicia en el pais de la maravillas y los sacrificios humanos de Alicia.**

**Y la nueva Alice es...**


End file.
